


The Valentines Day Balloon

by freelancerPA



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Balloons, F/F, late Valentines Day story, something short, something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda and Ash have a plan for their first Valentines Day together. This is it. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentines Day Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the late Valentines Day post! Yeah!

It was Valentines Day, and not just any Valentines Day, either. It was Hilda and Ash’s first Valentines Day as a couple. Both were giddy with excitement since they already had a plan for what they would do. But, that would have to wait. First Hilda wanted to take her girlfriend out for dinner. So, at six thirty, Hilda grabbed the balloon and went out to Ash’s house.

When Hilda showed up she couldn’t help but think about the beautiful girl before her somehow being _hers_. Ash had her hair wavier than usual. On her eyelids was pink eyeshadow and her lips were a bright red. She wore a light pink blouse that was off both her shoulders that had ruffles around the top and some nice black pants. Along with the outfit was, of course, her ever-present golden teardrop shaped earrings and matching necklace. Hilda knew that compared to Ash she looked much plainer, while her dark purple hair was down she still had on no makeup or jewelry. Her outfit only consisted of a light blue long sleeved shirt- that did look nice she had to admit- black pants, and her sneakers.

Ash walked to Hilda’s car, a blue sedan, and got in thru the door Hilda was holding for her. Once Hilda also got in, they zoomed off to the restaurant where they had gotten the reservation. There they had a short, yet romantic meal of steak and mashed potatoes before leaving to go to the park. That was where the plan really started.

They decided together that they would spend the evening at the place they had met, the middle of the park. That was also the day Ash asked Hilda out. It was about nine when she had asked her, and that’s why they had the balloon. But that was for later. It was currently eight thirty and they had just entered the park’s metal gates.

Together they walked to the place of their first meeting, going past other couples also out for a Valentines walk. Though, most couples’ walk probably wasn’t with as much purpose as theirs. They walked till they got to the middle of the park, where a fountain was illuminated by the light in the middle of the stream of water. The people who worked there had changed the bulb so the water took on a pink hue for the day. Smiling at each other, they sat down on the edge of the fountain, keeping their fingers intertwined. Ash got out the black marker she had brought with her and Hilda brought the balloon down to their level. Both wrote their names on the balloon with a note under them, ‘ _ **Hilda and** _**_Ash Together Forever and Always._** ’ Once Hilda’s watch showed that it was nine,she let it go and both of them watched it float up into the night sky until it disappeared.

They kissed then in the light of the fountain, slowly splashing behind them. The balloon being their silent promise to each other, along as being a silent plea to the universe for what they had to never end.

 


End file.
